


Winter Time

by roseandremus



Series: Trip Tucker Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Winter Time

You were enjoying the winter theme on Enterprise. Though, you were cautious around the crew areas after you spotted mistletoe. Except one day you went to the mess hall not caring after a long shift. Grabbing whatever chef served, you sat in the back corner wearing a festive sweater. Looking down, you noticed chef made a soup. You slowly demolished the soup while catching up on reports. Malcolm had finally allowed you to help him catch up on his reports. Where did all the need for these reports come from?  
“Can I join ya?” Trip questioned startling you.  
You nodded and noticed Trip brought you a drink. Hot chocolate.  
“Thanks.”  
“No prob'em,” Trip flashed a smile. “What are ya workin’ on anyway?”  
“Reports that appeared out of no where,” you joked.  
Trip nodded his head in acknowledgement taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
Suddenly, two crewmen rushed over and set up a mistletoe in record time. You looked up thinking ‘why now?’.  
Trip on the other hand smiled and inquired,“Can I kiss ya?”  
You glanced at him and softly kiss him before leaving with your hot chocolate.


End file.
